


hes gone , i cant find him , where is he!?

by Xephwin



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Multi, friendly - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephwin/pseuds/Xephwin
Summary: you have a bad dream but luckily lewis is there by your side
Relationships: lewis brindley / reader, reader /lewis brindley, xephos/reader
Kudos: 2





	hes gone , i cant find him , where is he!?

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt that great so far and it also unfinished

waking up violently i start crying. it took a while to calm myself ,looking to the side of me i realise lewis is laying there looking at me .he quietly whispers "you alright ?", he sits up and wraps an arm around me.  
while wiping the tears from my cheeks he eventually persuades me to explain to him what had happened in my dream.   
lewis holds me tight and kisses my cheek lovingly " id never leave you lena ,you are perfect for me"  
giggling, i turn around and check the clock,its 5:30am.Eventually i decide to get up and make some pancakes for everyone

30 minutes later --

"hey cupcake"   
turning, i see lewis in only his boxers, he looks so tired but a good breakfast will boost his energy,  
"how would you like some pancakes?"  
he replies with  
" id love some, im absolutely knackered"

putting some pancake batter in the pan i feel two soft gentle hands grasp my hips lewis started to bite my neck.   
ped burst through a door and says very loudly" I CAN SMELL PANCAKES"   
ped doing this caused lewis to jump and run to go getting something else on other than just his boxers.

we all lived in a recently built house on an island, lewis ped and i shared a room, sometimes spiff joined us too .we had a two spare rooms that duncan and ben would occasionally stay in too.  
i turn to ped and wink at him  
" when did you wake up pingu?"  
ped laughs  
"very funny, i woke up at around 5  
i heard a scream which woke me up,im guessing you had a bad dream again?"  
" yeah it was the same as the last one, i cant bare to see any of you like that again..."

it had been a year since the mission had started,four of us had been sent down to earth to live there and learn about different cultures and species.  
i was sent down with lewis pedguin and spiff . Our families were all wealthy so they sent us down with the safest of equipment,that didnt change anything though. we crash landed on a remote island, Lewis lost consciousness and we were all badly injured. i remember lewis' pale face and the colour of his eyes starting to fade. i couldn't stop crying. lewis would be gone forever. 

everything from there was a blur,the next thing i remember is waking up in a bed in a quiet room and seeing lewis ped and spiff all talking beside me. i cant remember what happened to me and every time i ask them they just ignore it 

for the past week ive been having this nightmare over and over where i watch them all get taken by the ocean, never to be seen again  
i need to figure out how to stop it and i feel like it has something to do with what happened that night

~one year before ~  
{Lewis' POV}

i was walking with spiff to our ride when we hear two people giggling and laughing behind.turning around i see ped and lena giggling at a little frog on the ground.  
id been in a relationship with ped in the past but i had to go on a mission to the other side of the planet which had caused us to split,lena on the other hand i wanted to be in a relationship with.She had dark brown hair a beautiful purple eyes which made her glow like an angel  
i couldn't help but fall for her.  
spiff hit me in the arm  
"stop staring lewis " he then smiled at me   
"i wasnt staring spiff come on" i blushed and looked away from him  
"i mean we are going to all live together on earth so youll have all the time in the world to stare at her" spiff then laughed evilly 

after he said that i heard them start walking towards us,  
ped said with a smile still on his face,  
"hey boysss, what are you talking about? lena and i heard you talking about something on earth."  
i blushed even harder as he said this, he knew what id said but i wasnt going to let her know yet.  
"we were just talking about bringing some life crystals incase anything bad happened down there"  
lena looked me in the eye and replied  
"i hope nothing bad happens, but we should bring a handful of them."  
her voice was beautiful, she was incredibly smart too. she even somehow gathered a large amount of medical equipment incase anything happened, i assumed that was what was in her backpack.  
"whats in your backpack lena?" sjin asked as if reading my mind  
"oh my backpack? its just some things my father gave me before i left like snacks for us all and a few types of medicine just incase we cant get any on earth. well, i dont think they will sell this kind of stuff anyway."

After us all chatting for a while we started loading our stuff onto our ship. lena had very small bags of things which i thought was odd so i questioned her on it.  
"hey lena,why are you bringing so little with you?"  
she quietly replied to me as if she was hiding from someone "my dad thinks i will pussy out after a few days so he inly gave me a small amount of stuff, most of it doesn't even fit me anymore "  
she then gestured towards her chest which i stupidly looked at and immediately turned away blushing and smiled awkwardly" if you need to i have a bunch of clothes that you can borrow"  
i could see lena starting to blush " id love to actually, sounds great!", she gestures me towards her and she whispers in my ear " i could repay you in any way you'd like " she winked at me and then burst out laughing. i laughed too " sounds good to me lena!"   
she stood up and stared walking to the main area of the ship where we had to sit until the ship was in space   
lena glanced at me and quietly whispered,"i wasn't joking lew-lew." she stuck her tongue out at me and skipped away to go fuck around with ped and spiff while i just sat there with a blue glow covering my face. i had to keep asking myself, what the fuck just happened? and , did she mean it really?

nothing else really went on on that first day of the flying, earth was very far away and we had a long flight ahead of us  
the ship was quite large , lena and ped shared a room and spiff and i shared a room. none of us slept nearly as much as we should have 

it was the second night when something amazing happened.   
i woke up while everyone else was asleep and i made my way to the front of the ship to stare out of the large window into the beautiful galaxy.  
i heard someone behind me and i spun around quickly as it had startled me. i saw lena with tears in her eyes and i got up as fast as i could to go see if she was ok. "lena hey are you ok? calm down."  
she looked at me for a second and then then i suddenly felt our lips together.i carefully gripped her waist and pulled her into a hug. she pushed me away in a panic   
" shit im, fuck, sorry i didnt-" i cut her off   
" holy shit lena. you are amazing, " i was almost speechless.   
" you are very cold, are you ok? come sit at the window with me."  
i walked towards one of the wider chairs so she could sit next to me   
she came over and sat down practically on me which i didnt mind at all 

{Lena's POV}   
Lewis was so warm, i felt so bad for just kissing him like that. I just panicked and my mind took over. spiff told me that lewis had his eyes on me. hearing what lewis had said about me made me feel so soft on the inside and like i was dreaming.  
"hey, lew lew?"  
"yeah whats up?"  
" do you, you know... like me?"  
"as in friend yes definitely, more than friend however, maybe also definitely"   
i giggled and could help myself from blushing  
i could tell he was blushing too  
i grabbed his hand and squeezed it   
"why was you crying earlier by the way, i didn't get the chance to ask you because of.. yeah"   
"i had a bad dream that we crashed and all died"  
"oh shit thats pretty fucked up" he stuttered   
"thatll never happen though, right? we have spiff! sjin is a great pilot!"  
"hey lena? would you wanna you know, get together? just us?"  
" i would lew lew but i think ped likes me a lot too, it would hurt me to choose just one of you. unless we do a sort of three way thing? i know you and ped have hooked up before so...."  
"yeah we will ask him when he wakes up"

{lewis' pov}  
she was so small and warm in my arms,i could tell she was falling asleep so i grabbed a blanket from another chair and threw it over us 

the next few days flew by and we eventually get only a few hours away from earth. i woke up and got dressed.  
"hello lewis, get any sleep?" spiff walked through the door   
"hey, barely got any. thinking about things."  
"what like? you can always talk to me about it you know."  
L)" i know, its not that i dont want to its just i dont really have the time to"  
S) "well i am always here lewis dont worry"  
L)im kind of worried about lena is all,shes been having a ton of nightmares lately


End file.
